Movie Scenes Meet RWBY
by GrimmLocke420
Summary: Your favorite movie scenes with your favorite RWBY characters come to life! Enjoy everyone's wacky antics in a variety of different situations! (Rated M for possible Sexual themes/ horrid language)
1. Bridesmaids: Plane Scene

Weiss looked out the window of the airliner to see the lands of Vale escape her view. It was finally time for Blake to marry her love in life Sun Wukong in his home Kingdom of Vacuo. The four girls of RWBY were heading there and would arrive in several hours. Except instead of all sitting in coach like a team Weiss decided to bring the lovely bride to first class. This left their poor friends Ruby and Yang in coach. Weiss was discussing her duties to make sure the wedding was as solid as it could be, and with the entire Schnee Dust Company backing her up there's no way something could go wrong. But that was when Ruby got in the picture.

"So Weiss, I was thinking the cake should be around the left side of the main altar to k-"

"Are you crazy? We need it to be by the fountains just in the room left of the foyer."

"Well what about the alt-"

"That will be outside on the cliff edge and right as you say 'I do' the moon will be silhouetted on you and Sun for the _perfect_ bridal photos!" Weiss' ideas ran through her head every passing moment and she was so flustered by all her grande ideas!

"Sheesh... Do I get _any_ say in what happens when we get there?"

"You choose who to marry~"

"Ugh, well I'm glad you're enjoying this tr-" Blake was caught off guard by a small tender hand pushing against the back of her head and dislocating her bow. She looked behind her to find Ruby with her eyes half lidded as she slowly lost her posture every few moments. "Oh heeeey Ruby, how are you?"

"Ohh I feel goooood, I'm soooo much more relaxed since Weiss gave me that pill thing an hour before the flight... I feel like I could kill something right now..." Ruby said through mellowed tone. "I'm just so exciteeeeed and relaaaaaxed and Reeeeeeeadyyyyyy to PAAAAAAAARRRRTYYYYYYY!" The young girl yelled through the first class cabin whilst clapping her hands ecstatically. "Oh what are you two ladies talking about up here?"

Blake looked at her mildly shocked. "Well uh... Weiss?"

"Well we are planning to visit a five star restaurant on the Eastern side of Vacuo, I know the owner of the restaurant so it shouldn't be a pr-"

"Ooooohhhh you doooooo?" Ruby said in a condescending tone. "Oooooh look at meee, my name is Weiss, I know owners, I'm a rich little twat.. hehehe!" As Weiss tried to close her mouth which was now agape a flight attendant rushed over. A balding man in a blue vest which signified his status on board met Ruby.

"Excuse me, Miss. You cannot be up here." Immediately noticing his relative age Ruby did not hesitate to fire some shots.

"Oh why hello there grandpa, hehehe!"

"..."

"I'm sorry sir I just wanna be with my frieeeends."

"Yea uh she's with us can't she stay up here for like a minute?" Blake asked as she held Ruby's hand trying to calm her drugged out leader.

"I'm very sorry but coach passengers are not allowed up here in first class, it's our policy."

Ruby looked at him with fake surprise. "Oooooh I see... This is... This is a very strict plane I'm on right now, hehehe!" Ruby than began to imitate German soldiers marching from WWII. "WELCOME TO GERMANY!" She placed her middle and index finger just above her lip and swished her hair sideways to imitate the German leader at the time. "Avidazen! Asshole!"

"Well Ruby how about you go take a nap?"

Stopping her childish antics she looked over to her feline friend. "Yea I think I'm gonna take a naaaap..." As soon as she turned to the curtain to coach she continued "Catch'ya on the flip side! Muthafuckas! Hehehe!" Weiss and Blake looked back to their friend wide eyed as she opened the curtain.

"... I am so sorry, Sir, she isn't usually like th-"

"Hey!" Ruby yelled.

The flight attendant quickly looked to Ruby who pointed to the curtains. "This should be open because civil rights! This is the 90's!" The attendant looked at her annoyed before approaching.

"Yea it's not, you're in the wrong decade, Miss."

"No, you are."

"Ok, I am." He swiftly shut the curtains on Ruby's little face.

* * *

As the trip neared an end Ruby made one last attempt to get into first class, but this time with a very slick disguise, Yang's pair of aviator glasses. She slowly inched her way past the curtains and walked a few rows up to an empty seat. As she seated herself the man next seated in the same row looked to her with concern.

"Miss." It was the flight attendant again.

"Um... No, sir... It's not me." Ruby replied innocently.

"Yes it is you, please go back to your seat."

"Oh no it's fine I'm with him." She said pointing to the gentleman next to her. She noticed his slightly tanned skin and decided his ethnicity to be Hispanic. "I am his wife Mrs. Pinata."

"No you are not, you were just out here, but now you have sunglasses on. Out." He said sternly.

Ruby looked to him with her pleading puppy face. "But I don't want tooooooooo!" Weiss walked up from behind the attendant to offer some help.

"Excuse me sir, she can have my seat, everyone should experience first class at least once in their life. Ruby shouldn't miss out just because she can't afford it." Another flight attendant looked to her from across the hall.

"No, ma'am, I'm afraid that's not allowed."

"Pleeeeeease help me I'm poooooooooor!"

Blake walked up to see if she could defuse some of the tension. "Listen we're a whole wedding party and blah blah blah bleh-" As Blake droned on Ruby looked to the other flight attendant that tried to stop her from getting her much desired seat. She pointed at her with evil in her eye and rubbed her finger against her throat, scaring the flight attendant in the process.

"I am sorry ma'am but that is not allowed." The flight attendant finally replied.

"Alright everyone back to their seats." Ruby yelled through the cabin, striking a nerve in the attendant.

"Ok, you especially. You have three seconds to get back to your seat."

Ruby looked at him through squinted eyes. "Uggghh You can't get anywhere in three seconds..." She said as she began getting up.

"Yea, well, you better try."

"You're setting me up for failure."

"Ok thank you." He said as she began to walk back.

"Whatever you say..." Ruby squinted to read the attendant's nametag. "...Stove."

"... It's _Steve._"

"Tch, Sto, what kinda name is that huh, Sto?" Ruby continued.

"Well it's not a name, my name is Steve."

"Are you an appliance, Stove?"

Letting out a sigh the attendant continued "No, I am a man, and my name is Steve."

"You're a flight attendant..." Ruby said as she walked through the curtains.

"That is very accurate..." Steve looked to Ruby through the curtains waiting for them to be closed. "You can close that."

_Swoosh_

"Thank you..."

* * *

**After the unfortunate and tragic death of our icon Monty Oum I thought that in honor of the amazing show he has graciously given us I would kickstart some of my new ideas, this includes new chapters for my fanfics and new ones, including this one. This chapter is based off the infamous Plane Scene from Bridesmaids. I don't want to take requests immediately for this but I will likely do so in due time. Thank you so much for reading this! If you enjoyed then please review it, Fav, or Follow it. Be safe guys, and go chase your dreams and complete what you thought you couldn't, follow in Monty's footsteps. Just keep moving forward, for Monty.**


	2. The Dark Knight Rises: Plane Scene

In the dried plains of Atlas a large black van drove across the countryside. Several major White Fang leaders were held captive inside by Atlesian soldiers, awaiting interrogation. Blake, Sun, and Velvet each had their hands bound behind them and burlap sacks over their heads. Despite the situation they found themselves in, Blake had faith that her plan will come into fruition.

The car slowly came to a halt and the three faunus were dragged out by their collars. They were forced onto their knees, left to ponder their fate at the hands of these goons. Blake's ears twitched under the burlap sack; she could hear what sounded like a large airship's engines adjacent to the car. Her other ear moved to catch a conversation to the left of her.

"Ah, Ms. Schnee, I am General Ironwood, Atlas forces. We'll be your handlers for the day." Blake couldn't help but smirk underneath her restraints. Jackpot. Two high profile targets in one location. This would make her mission go by much quicker than she originally planned. "Um, you don't get to bring friends."

Blake could only assume the General was speaking of herself and her compatriots.

"These animals are not my friends." A smaller voice said clearly. Though Blake's vision was impaired, she could make out one of the soldiers quickly taking hold of the heiress and bringing her on board the carrier.

"General, got ya three more." One soldier yelled, gesturing to the three Faunus held at gunpoint.

"And why would I want them?" The General replied in an annoyed tone.

"General, they work for the mercenary. The girl in the bow."

Ironwood looked to his soldier in astonishment. Had they really captured her? "Blake?" The soldier nodded in confirmation.

The General pondered his options for a moment. He looked behind himself to his ship's crew. "Alright, bring 'em on board! I'll call it in."

* * *

Ironwood had his prisoners taken to the ship's aft vehicle bay. The bay housed Ms. Schnee, Ironwood, a select few of the General's soldiers, and the faunus who each were on their knees in front of the General. Weiss watched from the bay's seats on the far wall with arms crossed.

"Alright, I have filed a new flight plan for this plane." Ironwood announced sternly, pistol loaded and in hand. "Atlas lists me, my men, Ms. Schnee here, but only one of you." He gestured to one of his men in the room, who turned to pull a small lever on the wall. Immediately the vehicle bay's main hatch opened to reveal a tail ramp, yellow and black caution lines scattered its edges. Everyone felt a quick gust of wind from outside before readjusting to its presence. Ironwood reclaimed his footing before continuing. "First one of you to talk gets to stay on my aircraft!"

Immediately after saying this, one of the soldiers grabbed Velvet and pulled her to the tail ramp, roughly putting her head down outside the plane's presence. Ironwood placed his gun at her temple, finger on trigger. "Who paid you to kidnap Weiss Schnee!?" After a few moments Velvet did not respond. They couldn't tell from under the sack, but her eyes were streamed with tears, believing this was the end of the road for her. The General looked to her annoyed. He pulled the trigger next to Velvet's rabbit ears, narrowly missing her head. It sent a shockwave down her spine. "Useless..."

The soldier then grabbed Velvet and threw her against the wall back to relative safety. As Velvet recovered the soldiers grabbed Sun and placed his head just outside the tail ramp. Sun tried to fight back but was stopped when Ironwood placed his knee on Sun's abdomen and grabbed his neck. "Tell me about Blake! Why does she wear the bow!?" Sun looked through the burlap and between coughs, replied:

"You're not... getting shit from me..."

The General looked to him amused. "A lot of loyalty for a hired gun... Perhaps this might persuade you." As Ironwood pointed his pistol to Sun's head, Blake began talking from behind them. Likely trying to stall his death.

"Or perhaps he's wondering why someone would shoot a Faunus, before throwing him out of a plane."

Ironwood turned his head over his shoulder to see the feline who spoke. whispering behind him he told the soldiers "Get this kid back in, close the hatch." He removed himself from Sun and swiftly stood in front of Blake. "Who are you people?"

Blake was sure to keep her head down. "We are the White Fang, faunus who fight to earn our much deserved rights... From you humans. Although that doesn't matter to you. What matters is our plan." She felt a hand grasp the burlap over her head as it quickly withdrew, revealing her bow. Blake noticed Ironwood's eyes lingering on her bow, or rather, what lied beneath them. "No one cared about me until I put on the bow."

"Oh yeah? What would happen if I ripped that thing off along with those ears?"

Blake angled her head up before responding. "It would be extremely painful..."

"You're a big girl."

"...for you."

Ironwood's mind began to fixate on the interrogation. If he wanted answers, they'd come out of her. "So, was getting caught part of your plan?"

Blake thought of how to answer this question. Although it wasn't exactly part of the original plan both her targets were with her now. If her mentor had taught her anything it's to always create the illusion of a disadvantage in your enemies. "Of course! We apprehended Ms. Schnee, although she met with security earlier than expected. We simply want to know what she told you."

From the corner of the room Weiss looked up from her scroll. Her eyes widened at mention of her intel. "Nothing! I told Ironwood nothing!" Blake shot her a quick glare before being stopped by Ironwood.

"Well congratulations! You got yourself caught! Now what's the next step in your maaaster plan?"

The feline smirked. "Crashing this plane."

On Cue a series of explosions were heard above the vehicle bay, sending anyone standing on the ground. As the distraction continued Blake began cutting through the rather weak binds she had on her wrists. She ran at one of the fallen soldiers behind her, quickly disarming him of his cattle prod. She swiped each of the soldier until they were paralyzed, allowing a window to free Velvet and Sun. "Sun, take out Ironwood. Velvet, get the Heiress. She's priority one. Got it?" Both Faunus nodded and went to their respected tasks.

"Gahh... What the hell is going on?" Ironwood looked up to see Sun, cracking his knuckles viciously.

"Time for a little payback..."

Velvet ran to meet the Heiress, who was knocked unconscious after the initial blasts. Suddenly the ground below began to go at a tilt, cargo crates began to roll down the floor. The airship was crashing, fast. Velvet grabbed the knocked out Heiress over her shoulder and rendezvoused with Blake, who had just opened the cargo hatch.

"Velvet, jump! There's a bullhead ready to pick you up!" Blake yelled over the reverberating explosions. The rabbit faunus jumped, making sure to watch Weiss's head. Blake then looked back into the vehicle bay and saw Sun running up to her, slight traces of blood on his knuckles. He looked ready to jump when Blake rested a hand on his shoulder. "No! They expect one of us in the crash, Sun." He looked at her in shock as he backed away from the hatch. He looked into her amber eyes.

"Have we started the fire?"

She smirked. "Yes, the fire rises." Blake gave Sun a quick smile before exiting the airship, only to land in her bullhead with Velvet.

"Blake! The Heiress is secure. Where's Sun?"

"...He stayed behind."


End file.
